Beautifully Broken
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: AJ decides to punish Phil by letting him get a taste of something that he'll never be able to truly have. AJ/Punk. Punkena. A little Cena/AJ.


**A/N: I need to practice writing angst, so I think that's how the premise for this fic was born.**

**I want to thank HashtagHeel101 for being really supportive of the idea and for helping me find a title.**

**I ended up choosing a different title, but I really appreciate the fact that she helped me out in the first place! **

**I find it funny that the AJ/Cena part was written before he asked her out on Raw, LOL.**

**I've been struggling to write lately, so I'm really proud about how this turned out.**

**I really hope that everyone enjoys this because I worked really hard on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. Trust me, if I owned Cena, Phil, and AJ I'd be too busy to write fics.**

* * *

**Beautifully Broken**

* * *

AJ is pissed. Phil isn't _scared _of cute little April, but sometimes he hates dealing with her when she's angry. She likes to punish him and sometimes she's extremely creative with her punishments. Phil gathers his things after he showers and heads to his hotel room that he shares with April.

While he's driving, he passes the time by thinking about what kind of toys that AJ will use on him. He tries to stretch while he's stopped at red lights because he has the feeling that he's going to get tied up or bound in some kind of way. He takes a deep breath when he arrives at the hotel. He grabs his duffel from the trunk and heads up to his room.

Phil fishes the room key out of his pocket and hesitantly puts it in the door. He's not sure what he was expecting to find upon entering, but he's pleasantly surprised to see April sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. She's wearing a cute pair of red lace boy shorts with a matching bra. Phil has to suppress a groan.

"What took you so long to get here?" AJ demands.

"Traffic," Phil answers.

She rolls her eyes. "Is that really the best excuse that you can come up with?"

"It's the truth," He argues.

"First, you're late. Now you're talking without permission. You've definitely earned your punishment. Get over here," April tells him firmly.

He walks over to her almost automatically. He kneels by the bed waiting for further instruction from his mistress. When she places her leg on his shoulder, he knows exactly what to do. He starts kissing between each of her toes before moving to the soles of her feet. AJ moans as his tongue moves further up her smooth legs. Phil pauses when his mouth reaches her panties.

"Take them off, but only using your teeth," AJ instructs.

He puts his hands behind his back so that he's not tempted to use them; the last thing he needs is to disobey April again tonight. She helps him out by raising her hips off of the bed, so that he can get her panties off easier. He sinks his teeth into the lace waist band and pulls them off with ease.

"You're getting very good at that," April praises him.

Phil smiles brightly at the compliment and he licks his lips when he sees AJ taking her bra off. Her naked body is laid out before him and he can't wait to touch her. Phil of course knows that he has to wait for April to tell him exactly how she wants to be touched.

AJ places her hands on Phil's neck. "Since you like to run your mouth so much, why don't you put it to work? Eat my pussy."

April opens her legs and Phil doesn't waste any time; he spreads her lips and focuses on her clit. He flicks his tongue across it, making sure his tongue ring adds to her pleasure. She curses and bites her lip as Phil expertly licks her pussy. Phil inserts his tongue into her entrance and he loves how wet she is. He delves deeper and happily swallows all of her juices. AJ groans when he goes back to lapping at her sensitive clit.

"Fuck! Keep doing that!" April encourages.

Knowing just what to do to get her off, he pulls the hood of her clit back to completely expose it. Phil gently pulls the vulnerable bundle of nerves into his mouth and April screams in pleasure. AJ's eyes roll into the back of her head when she feels his teeth graze her clit. She clamps her legs tightly around his neck; making sure that Phil can't escape.

"You're not breathing until you make me cum," AJ tells him.

Luckily for Phil, April is extremely close to reaching her peak. He decides to surprise her by slipping two of his tattooed fingers deep into her soaking pussy. AJ tenses at the sudden intrusion, but she quickly relaxes when Phil finds her g-spot. He continues stroking her while still sucking on her clit. April is dizzy from the sweet ecstasy.

"I'm almost there!" April announces.

Phil doubles his efforts because he wants to make his beautiful, pint sized mistress happy. Phil angles his fingers just right against AJ's special spot and she orgasms instantly. She gushes into his mouth and he thirstily laps it all up. His face and chin are completely covered with April's cum and she moans at the sight.

"That was great, but only the first part of your punishment," AJ reminds him.

Phil's getting ready to ask her what the other part is when he sees her pick up a black, silk scarf. He knows that she's going to blindfold him, but he wonders why. During the course of their relationship, April has only blindfolded him once. Phil figures that she must have something very special up her sleeve tonight.

April ties the scarf over his eyes. "Don't you dare take that off. I'll be back in a few minutes."

AJ grabs her key card and she leaves the room. Phil is sitting on the bed with nothing to keep him company but his wild imagination. Before he can think too hard about what April has planned, he hears two sets of foot steps enter the room. AJ doesn't really like to share, so Phil is very intrigued about who she has with her.

His curiosity is almost enough to make him rip the scarf from his face. Phil decides to be patient though because he's still on thin ice with his mistress right now. Phil's heart starts beating rapidly when the mystery person softly traces his lips. He knows these hands. He knows them very well from many fights in the ring and from his fantasies.

However, what Phil _doesn't_ know is why John Cena is currently kissing him. Of course, Phil doesn't really care at the moment. He blindly reaches out for some part of John's muscular body hoping to bring them closer together. Phil submits willingly and lets John take control of the kiss. Although he's a little breathless, Phil whimpers in disappointment when Cena pulls his mouth away from his.

"How does he taste, John?" AJ asks.

"Just like you, sweetheart," He answers with a pleased smirk.

Phil deflates at John's answer. He's dreamed for many years about having John kiss him and while it was wonderful, knowing that Cena enjoyed it because of AJ's flavor is depressing. He feels the knot being untied and his vision is back now. Phil really wishes he couldn't see though because John and April are making out like horny teenagers.

This is hands down Phil's worst punishment; he has to watch the man that he loves deeply be with someone else. God, AJ could be really cruel sometimes. Phil winces when he hears his mistress obscenely moaning John's name. He knows that she's purposefully taunting him. Phil feels sick and he just wants the agony to end already.

"You have on way too many clothes, John. Why don't you let Phil undress you?" April suggests.

Cena flashes one of those perfect dimpled smiles and Phil's legs turn to jelly. He stands up shakily and walks over to John. He takes Cena's shirt off with quivering hands. Phil has seen John shirtless countless times, but this time is very different. He slowly runs his fingers from his collar bone down to last piece of skin not covered by his shorts.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" AJ whispers.

Phil had literally almost forgotten that April was still in the room. His mind has tricked him into believing that he was all alone with John and finally getting the _one_ thing that he truly desires. However, AJ's presence reminds him that he's actually being tortured. Phil kneels and swiftly takes off John's shorts and his mouth waters at the sight of Cena's hard cock nearly bursting out of his boxer briefs.

"He has an absolutely amazing mouth, John. You're in for a treat," April lets him know.

Phil caresses John's dick through the soft material and both men groan at the sensation. Phil yanks the tight fabric down and he helps him step out of them. Cena's thick and impressive cock is only inches away from Phil's mouth and Phil can hardly contain his excitement. There are a few beads of pre-cum gliding down his dick and Phil catches the droplets eagerly. His imagination didn't do the taste and feel of Cena's cock in his mouth justice.

"I want you to make him weak in the knees from how good that I know you can make him feel," AJ voices.

Phil isn't just going to blow John, he's going to cherish his dick and give him the best blow job he's ever had. He looks up at John with his pretty green eyes before licking achingly slow from base to tip. Cena's moan has Phil's own cock twitching. He swirls his tongue around each of his balls before going back to teasing the head.

"Wow. You certainly know what you're doing," John compliments.

Phil would smile if he wasn't currently relaxing his throat to accommodate every single inch of Cena. Phil is going to make sure that he fits all of John's glorious cock into his mouth. When he's about halfway there, he places Cena's hands on his head; silently begging John to fuck his face. Needing no further encouragement, John pushes his entire length into Phil's mouth, nearly choking him.

"He likes pain, he gets off on it," April hints.

Cena has never experienced the feel of a piercing on his dick and it's divine. While John controls the tempo of his thrusts into Phil's mouth, Phil continually presses his stud against the sensitive underside, taking time to roll it across every vein. Cena massages the back of Phil's head as his cock disappears completely into his mouth.

"Fuck, Phil!" Cena exclaims.

His mouth is a little sore, but Phil doesn't let up at all. His fingers move to start caressing John's balls while he woks his throat muscles extra hard. John's head is spinning from the pleasure and just like AJ wanted, his knees feel unsteady. Almost as if he was anticipating it, Phil steadies John and stops him from falling. Phil nips at a particular spot near the tip and Cena has to pull out to stop himself from cumming.

"I won't make it to the encore if you continue," John explains.

Phil's a little sad that he doesn't get to taste John's cum, but his need to be fucked by Cena outweighs any negative feelings that he has. John helps him up off of his knees and leads him to the bed. AJ is watching from a chair in the corner of the room with interest. Watching Phil suck off Cena was fun and definitely hot, but this is the _real_ show right here.

John grabs the lube and condom from the nearby table and Phil has to will his heart to beat at a normal rate. Phil is so hard that it's practically painful. Once Cena's hand is amply coated with lube, he wraps it firmly around Phil's cock. John strokes him slowly and stares at him in an almost _loving _manner.

Phil wants to close his eyes because he can't deal with John looking at him like _that_. Phil knows that this is just a one time thing and that Cena doesn't have _those _types of feelings for him. So seeing John give him such an affectionate look is really messing with his heart.

"You guys are so fucking sexy," AJ remarks, truly aroused at the sight.

Cena adds a few more drops of lube to his hand and slowly probes Phil's tight entrance. Phil makes a pleased sound as John's perfectly skilled fingers stretch him. As impatient as he's feeling, Phil wants Cena to take his time. It's very unlikely that they'll ever be together like this and Phil wants to makes it last.

John withdraws his fingers while reaching for a condom with his other hand. Cena tears the wrapper open with his teeth and before he can take it out, Phil stops him. Phil has fantasized about this exact scenario and he's always been the one to place the condom on John's cock.

"I wanna do it," Phil whispers.

Phil takes the wrapper from in between Cena's teeth and he rolls the condom on, albeit a little shakily. Phil exhales because this is the moment that he's been waiting for. John shoots him a sweet smile before he plunges inside his entrance. He pauses for a few moments and Phil is grateful. Cena is _much _bigger than any strap-on that AJ has used on him.

"It's so hot that you're facing each other," April expresses.

Phil runs his hands up and down John's muscular back letting him know that it's ok for him to move. Cena caresses his cheek before bending down to capture Phil's lips in an ardent kiss. Phil has never been high, but _this _utter feeling of euphoria must be what it's like. Phil's brought back to reality when he feels John start to thrust leisurely.

"Are you all right?" Cena checks.

Phil nods because he doesn't trust his voice. The feeling of John inside him is mind numbing. Cena's beautiful blue eyes are filled with such passion and Phil has to avoid his gaze. Looking at John just reminds Phil that this bliss he's feeling is only temporary. His heart can't take Cena being so flawlessly romantic and sweet; it makes letting go and not getting attached much more difficult.

John is completely buried within Phil and it's amazing. Cena doesn't have sex with men very often, so he can't remember the last time he felt anything this fantastic surrounding his dick. He hopes that Phil is enjoying it as well. AJ approached John and told him about Phil's _crush_, so he wants Phil to experience a lot of pleasure.

"You feel fucking awesome," John admits.

"So do you," Phil replies with a compliment of his own.

Truthfully, this is the best sex that Phil's ever had. Part of the reason is because it's John Fucking Cena and another reason is because Cena fucks like a pro. He knows what speed to go and what spots to hit. Phil holds on tightly to John's arms because he honestly feels like he might fly away from the elation.

A high pitched moan catches Phil's attention and he quickly glances at AJ. Her eyes are focused on the scene in front of her and she's really turned on. She's pinching a nipple with one hand and fingering herself with the other. Cena grabs Phil's legs and positions them so that they're resting on his strong shoulders; causing him to plunge even deeper.

"Holy shit!" Phil moans in complete ecstasy.

Phil hasn't touched his dick, but he feels that knot in his stomach signifying that he's going to cum soon. Just when Phil thinks that the pleasure can't possibly get any better, John strokes his prostate powerfully. His olive eyes shoot open and he lets out an incoherent moan.

Cena uses the copious amount of pre-cum spilling from Phil's cock for lubrication as he starts pumping him. Phil can't delay his orgasm any longer. With John drilling him almost painfully and touching his cock expertly, he spurts almost instantly. Phil's body shakes and he goes numb for a couple of seconds.

John wipes the sweat away from Phil's forehead and kisses his neck once his body has calmed from his orgasm. Phil would try to describe how he's feeling, but he doesn't think any words can begin to explain it. Watching Phil come completely undone, has spurred Cena on.

April is close to cumming as well and she knows exactly what will send her over the edge. Phil is essentially glowing from happiness and AJ finds him so gorgeous. However, she wants to see her submissive _break. _April can tell that John is close by the way his back muscles are tensing.

"Johnny, tell him that he's beautiful," AJ directs.

"Phil, you're beautiful," John says.

Phil wants the words to make him feel good, but there's a sinking feeling in his chest. There's an almost _evil _glint in April's callous eyes and Phil is suddenly scared. He takes one look at Cena's face and he's completely relaxed and at ease. John is going to cum shortly and Phil doesn't want to miss a minute of it. He wishes that John wasn't wearing a condom so that he can _feel_ it when Cena shoots inside of him.

"Can't last much longer," John says between pants.

April grins crazily. "Look straight into those murky green eyes of Phil's and tell him that you love him."

"What?" Cena and I _both _ask.

"You heard me! Do it!" AJ nearly screams.

Of all of the things that April could have done to him, _this_ is the most torturous thing. Phil tries desperately to hold in his tears of pure agony. He prays to a God that he doesn't even believe in to stop John from doing this. When John tilts his chin up so that they're face to face, Phil _shatters_; not just his heart, but his whole being.

"I love you," John tells him softly.

April knows that Cena said it even though she could barely hear him simply because of the look of devastation on Phil's face. Phil immediately closes his eyes when AJ looks his way. Despite the awkwardness that is now floating in the air, John's hard on hasn't completely deflated.

"Come on, Johnny, I wanna see you cum," April encourages him.

Almost as if he was snapped out of a trance, John does continue pounding Phil. His eyes pop open because despite his spirit being crushed, Cena is making his body feel good. After a few thrusts, John yells Phil's name as he finishes. Cena rolls off of Phil and tries to catch his breath. April experiences her orgasm at almost the same time and the room suddenly goes quiet.

AJ breaks the silence. "Thank you, John. What a great display that you put on for me."

"Uh... you're welcome," John says uneasily.

Cena knows that AJ and Phil have an interesting relationship, but April never gave him any specific details. He realizes that something is up, but he has no idea what. John just wants to leave so he quickly gathers his clothes, puts them on and leaves the room.

Once Cena exits, Phil finally lets out the tears that he was bravely holding. April watches on as her sub sobs uncontrollably. There's no doubt in AJ's mind, Phil is complete and utterly broken. She tentatively approaches the bed and reaches out to touch him. He recoils from AJ and scoots further away.

April wipes his tears. "It's ok, baby. You're destroyed, but I'm going to put you back together. Do you trust me to fix you?"

It's an impossible question that Phil doesn't know the answer to. He feels like there's nothing left of him to mend. Phil isn't sure if he'll ever be the same again. He chances a glance at AJ and there's actual concern on her face. April really does love him in her own slightly demented way. He sighs and crawls back over to her. She kisses his bald head and climbs into the bed with him. AJ wraps her small arms around him and soothingly rubs Phil's back.

"Y-Yes, I trust you to fix me," Phil eventually says as he relaxes into April's arms.

Even though Phil's heart and soul are fragmented into tiny pieces from AJ's actions, he knows that he can still trust her. After all, this isn't the first time that he's been broken. After experiencing a very bad break up, April saved him and Phil became a new man. Although he has his doubts, Phil is hoping that AJ can repair him again.

* * *

**A/N: I stayed up and finished this last night because my right leg was in too much pain to go to sleep.**

**Anyway, I will say this is complete for _now_, but there's definitely a chance that I will add more.**

**I won't make any promises, but there's just so much that can still be written, so I may continue the fic. **

**I mean Cena had no idea that April was using him as a tool to hurt Phil although toward the end, he obviously knew that something was up.**

**I could always write about what happens when John finds out. **

**John also doesn't know that April lied to him about the true depth of Phil's feelings.**

**I also (purposefully) never stated what Phil was being punished for, so I could always divulge that.**

**Not much is known about Cena and AJ's relationship either or why the hell he even agreed to have sex with Phil in the first place.**

**I cleverly left this story open to leave room for a continuation if I choose to go that route.**

**Hopefully, I left you feeling at least a little bit satisfied though.**


End file.
